


in this war together, or not at all

by QueenPersephoneofHades



Series: 2018 Whumptober Ficlets [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPersephoneofHades/pseuds/QueenPersephoneofHades
Summary: She never makes it easy for him to say what needs to be said. Written for Day 13 of Tumblr's 2018 Whumptober.





	in this war together, or not at all

The rest of the team gives them a rather obvious moment alone as they get ready for the flight to Wakanda.

Sam is prepping the quinjet to fly while Bruce commandeers specific supplies from Stark’s lab, the others all disappearing to their former quarters to look for anything of use left after Ross had the place cleaned out, which just leaves Wanda and Vision in the office where they’d all decided he wasn’t going to die.

Wanda was turned toward the door, head down and hands fidgeting together, sparks of crimson occasionally leaping between her fingers as they moved into shapes most people weren’t dexterous enough to even dream of.

Vision remained leaning against a window, clutching the still-healing wound from the alien’s spear and staring blankly at the gray sky overhead.

This might be the last moments he has to speak with her alone for a long time, possibly _ever,_ but he can’t approach her like this, can’t force himself away either.

He wants to stay close to her as well as flee from her sight; he wants to hold her close yet also fly away from here, to Wakanda by himself if he must.

He wants, more than anything, to go back to that tiny Scottish inn and crawl into bed beside her, kiss her, trail his fingers through her hair, feel the tension of the day melt from her muscles and see her smile like the sun, the both of them safe and warm and unaware of the nightmare the universe is falling into all over the Stones he is permanently tied to.

But he cannot even bear to look at her. Not now, not like this, not when he’d tried to ask her to do _that,_ the one thing he could think to do to save the universe, save everyone, save _her._

It was purely logical; one life for that of half of all lives, everywhere?

It should be easy. It was, to him; but it wasn’t to her, or to Rogers, or any of the others.

They did not trade lives. That was so simply, _ridiculously_ human, and he would shake his head and chuckle at how horribly out of place the sentiment was if it were not his life on the line, the fate of the universe at stake.

His grip tightened on his side, and Vision let out a long, even breath.

Which, unfortunately, seemed to be all the signal she needed.

Wanda spun around toward him, hands wreathed in the scarlet she was aptly named for curled into trembling fists at her sides, eyes blazing in the reflection of the window, and Vision stiffened even more at the devastating pain and anger he could see glaring back at him with her face from the glass that had been his sanctuary.

Taking another deep breath, he turned toward her slowly, meeting her gaze for only a moment before losing his nerve and dropping his eyes helplessly to the floor. “Wanda-” he rasps, beseeching, but she is not merciful in this moment.

“ _No,_ ” she hisses, low and fierce, stalking swiftly forward through the office until she is standing right beside him, face set in the angriest scowl he has ever seen from her as her anger all but lured his eyes back to look up at her. “What were you _thinking._ ”

It is not a question, but he scrambles to give an answer anyway, even though there is not one he could possibly offer that would truly mean anything now.

“I cannot possibly stand in the way of the universe’s safety,” he says, voice hoarse and grating in his throat. He can barely get the words out, and once he does he desperately wishes he could take them back when he sees her nostrils flare and her eyes narrow.

“ _You-!_ ” Wanda lifts her hands, still glowing a menacing red, and he has never been afraid of her before, never doubted her control over her powers, but for just a moment he’s terrified that whatever storm she is holding back might hurt _her_ in the onslaught, and he lifts both his hands away from his wound to gently grip her wrists.

‘ _Peace,_ ’ he thinks desperately, watching her eyes fill with anguished tears and feeling his own water as a pure reaction to her pain; his grip tightens, and he leans his forehead forward. Wanda meets him halfway, carelessly bumping into the Mind Gem as she met his eyes and breathed slowly, reining in her temper with the help of his steadfast calm. ‘ _Peace. I am still here. I am so sorry._ ’

They remain that way for what feels like hours, breathing together and watching each other helplessly.

Wanda’s hands stop sparking, but Vision continues to hold her, unsure of how long they have and suddenly unable to let go. How could he stay away from her when this might be their last moment? How foolish could one man be?

Wanda closes her eyes, letting a pair of tears fall; Vision, heart utterly wretched, wishes he could wipe them away, but before he can she whispers, “ _You asked me to stay_.”

Something crumbles inside his chest, makes it hard to breathe for a moment. He swallows hard, and nods roughly. “I did.”

Wanda looks back up at him, eyes a swirl of sky blue and bloody scarlet, and a trembling smile lifts the corners of her mouth. “If I stay, so do you,” she says, simple. Ridiculous. _Human._

Vision tries not smile, tries to shake his head, tries to tell her that might be impossible, but all that comes out is acquiescence. “Alright,” he says, and her smile is suddenly blinding.

He should have known not to argue with her.


End file.
